Kanchome and Folgore
Kanchome and Parco Folgore 'Background' *Kanchome was a crybaby weak mamodo that was easily scared that was often bullied by Tia in the mamodo world with Zatch. However Kanchome had a sleeping power inside him not even he knew about until Dufort discovered it for him. : Folgore was superstar sensation who had many alblums played in many movies and had many fans. However Folgore had a history of being the opposite than he is now, and had no friends, and believe to be as tough as a lion, which is hard to believe considering who he is now because of what he learn about Hippo's protecting its friends making it strong. : These two manage to dodge battles and only tried to fight when needed. They first battle against Zatch hopping that if Kanchome beats Zatch he wouldn't be the strongest, but when Kanchome was trying to find Folgore he turned to Zatch and Kiyo for help. When the battle against the ancient mamodo started Kanchome was encourage to help by Dr. Riddles and found his powers were more useful than he thought thanks to Kiyo. Although he couldn't help Kiddo enough to prevent Kiddo's spellbook from burning, Kanchome and Folgore kept using their strengths to help their friends when needed. : Kanchome's power is transformation and illusions, but until Dufort came to help them train for Clear Note Kanchome never realize his true power. Kanchome would have dreams that he couldn't explained. When Dufort tried to find out how Kanchome can get stronger he found that Kanchome's Illusion power has another effect, the ability to manipulate the heart and mind to seeing things that isn't there, like a magic trick. After finding out Kanchome worked to unleashed that power into 3 spells that came to be his best spells over all. : Kanchome and Folgore met Purio and Lupa during the ten months and Kanchome became Purio's friend. Then after battling Gorm and Mir Kanchome became Gorms friend as well. However his and Purio's book was burned by one of Clear Note's Shin level spell when Kanchome pushed Folgore and Lupa out of the way forcing them to let go of the books. : Kanchome reappeared in the golden spellbook giving Zatch his Shin Level spell. Spellbook *Yellow Power *Transformation/Illusion Spells... *'Poruk:' (Assist) Kanchome transformed into anything however his transformations of people aren't perfect and his strength hasn't changed. *'Koporuk: '(Assist) Kanchome transformed into two inches tall that he can use for sneak attacks. *'Dika Poruk:' (Assist) Kanchome creates a giant projection of an illusion of himself that fools the enemy to attack it. *'Dima Buruk: '(Attack/Defense/Assist) Kanchome creates clones of himself that he can control with his will. The clones have the strength and speed of Zatch's Rauzaruk which they can use to attack defend and help others. *'Fou Suporuk:' (Assist) Kanchome claps his hand sending a bright light and sound waves that covers the enemy's spell. It fools the enemies' bookowner into canceling out their own spell, by making their brain thinks that their spell is being canceled out. (Assist) (Manga) *'Miriararu Poruk: '(Assist/Defense/attack) Kanchome fools the enemy into thinking he's using one of their spells, and when it hits them, their brain triggers the body to react the way the brain knows how the spell is used. However the spells Kanchome creates only work on the mamodo the original spell came from. Like if Kanchome makes Brago into thinking he's using Gravirei on him, Brago will feel the actual affect of Gravirei, but if Kanchome uses it on Zatch, it won't work because Gravirei didn't originated from Zatch, but Kanchome can fool Zatch into thinking he used Jikerdor to magnetize him, but if Kanchome tried Jikerdor on Brago, it wouldn't work. (Manga) *'Shin Poruk: '(Shin Level Assist/Attack) Kanchome creates an illusionary world that allows him to manipulate the enemy to think see hear smell touch taste what he wants them too by how the illusion is created. Durring this illusion Kanchome can change his physical form into being stronger bigger faster and anything else that can work against the enemy's spells or abilities and cause damage to the enemy. When the illusion is over, any injuries the enemy takes is gone but they still feel the pain from the battle because their brain was forced to cause damage to the body during the illusion. used three times in Manga, twice on Gorum, once when Kanchome appeared in Zatch's gold spellbook. (Manga Only) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo